


To Walk on Water

by Phantomhive_Heart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive_Heart/pseuds/Phantomhive_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell and Phil Lester take a nice stroll down to a lake in London. Love is in the air. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Walk on Water

Dan looked down at his cell phone to check the time. It was 6:00, and it was getting dark. Dan almost opened his phone to go on Tumblr, or Instagram, but then thought better of it, preferring to see how long he could go without going on his phone.  


Instead, Dan opted to looking around the park near his house. The sun was going down but there was still light in the air. It was the kind of afternoon golden light that gave the world a warm feeling. All the trees shimmered with it, and Dan sighed, content to be left in silence. Sometimes he just dreaded talking to people.  


Except for one person. There was one person in the world who Dan never minded talking to. Even above his Danisaurs, who he loved very, very much. This person was his best friend; the only person who he truly felt like he could be himself with.  


Phil Lester.  


In fact, it was Phil who Dan was waiting for at the park, since he had gone away to visit his family and was returning today. Who else could motivate him into leaving his cave of a room? Only Phil could stir up such happiness in him. It made him feel so bubbly inside to think about his best friend, so much so Dan found himself smiling foolishly at no one. That is, until he made eye-contact with a woman walking past him and he awkwardly stopped and turned away while she looked at him like he was insane.  


Dan started to sweat and decided it would be best to jog in the opposite direction, out of fear and sheer social awkwardness, but he made himself stay put. He and Phil had decided to meet on the path leading to the lake, and Dan was not about to give that moment up.  


After scanning the park for another five minutes, Dan finally saw the figure of Phil, striding towards him, his hands in his pocket and his hood cutely resting above his blue eyes.  


Dan gulped. He quickly checked his reflection in his phone to make sure he looked okay. His light brown eyes stared back at him. Well, one of them did. The other was partially hidden by Dan’s well-kept brunette fringe, which he casually brushed aside. He was wearing his standard black clothing, but he had on one of the t-shirts from the Dan and Phil shop. It fit the occasion.  


After deeming his reflection suitable, Dan looked up and caught eyes with Phil, who raised his hand and waved. Dan waved back and walked a few steps toward the now jogging Phil. When they finally met at the top of the path, they both could not help but hug each other.  


Dan felt so comfortable in Phil’s arms, and he once again thanked his lucky stars that he had Phil in his life. It just felt so right to hug the older boy, like he was meant for Dan. Sighing, Dan pushed that thought away and unwrapped himself from Phil. As much as Dan wanted him, he would never risk for the friendship to become more than what it already was.  


“How was the trip?” Dan asked as he and Phil turned and started walking towards the lake. They easily fell into a comfortable stride next to each other.  


“It was alright. I missed my mum’s cooking, that’s for sure,” Phil laughed and smiled at Dan.  


“What, packaged, store-bought food, isn’t your favorite?” Dan joked and smiled back at Phil, his eyes glinting mockingly.  


Phil chuckled, “Well no, considering I can’t survive on Maltesers like you can.” He playfully elbowed Dan who rolled his eyes.  


“Oh but you can survive on my cereal.”  


“I’m a fickle cereal eater!”  


Their teasing banter went on for a few minutes, each male trying to catch the other up on what they missed. Phil went on and on about how hard it was to get internet connection in the North while Dan complained about how high their electric bill was going to be because of all the lights he kept on without Phil being home.  


“How’s Dil been since I left?” Phil eagerly asked. He missed Dil terribly while he was gone because he couldn’t bring the Simms game to his parent’s house.  


Dan laughed and began ranting about how he could not figure out anything without Phil to guide him. Though, Dil did get along better with the other simms without Phil there to make him fight with people. “Dil even talked to Summer Holiday at the bar again, and he leveled up in mixology.”  


“Awww little Dilly is growing up so fast,” Phil whined. “I missed you guys so much!”  


“We missed you too, Phil,” Dan replied, his words hanging in the silence between them.  


The two males walked towards the lake and onto the dock that stretched a few hundred feet into the water. They purposely timed the meeting so that they could watch the sunset over the water.  


Phil walked out to the very edge and sat down, patting the empty space next to him for Dan to sit.  


Dan, with his heart thumping and the butterflies in his stomach fluttering like mad, sat down next to Phil, overly aware of the very small gap between them. He didn’t know what was wrong with him! Usually it was Phil who was unsure of himself, always saying awkward things that sound hilariously creepy, but still making the whole internet laugh their heads off. Now, it was Dan who was unsure of where to put his hands and what to say. His tongue was tied and his palms were sweating.  


Luckily, Phil broke the silence. “Hey, Dan?” He started sheepishly.  


“Yeah?” Dan answered, just as nervous.  


“You know, I really missed you this week. I know I’ve gone away before, but this time it was different. Even though I was having I great time with my family, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Whenever someone talked, all I wanted to do was blurt out one of our inside jokes. And whenever I said something that I normally would say around you, no one laughed the way we do.”  


Dan couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Phil. After all these years of fantasizing about the older boy, could Dan finally be hearing a confession? He locked eyes with Phil, the blue luring Dan in like an ocean. The blue of Phil’s eyes were Dan’s favorite color.  


“Do you know what I mean, Dan? I feel like no one gets me the way you do,” Phil reached out and put his hand on Dan’s, leaning closer. The two stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking. The sounds of the park could be heard around them as the sun finally set over the water. “Please tell me you understand, Dan.”  


There it was. Dan could see the awkwardness and uncertainty he loved creep out for a second, before Phil got serious again, but that little moment was enough. Dan smiled and leaned even closer to Phil. “I understand, Phil, and I feel the same way. But what are you trying to say?”  


Phil puffed out a breath of air before looking Dan straight in the eyes. “I’m saying… I love you Dan Howell. I love every single thing about you. I love how socially awkward you get in public, I love how hilarious you are, and I even love that you don’t always talk to people in social situations. I love it because you’re always there for me. Even when I over-react about, I don’t know animals! You’re always here for me to talk to, and I love you for it.”  


Dan grinned so wide he worried his face would fall off. He replied sheepishly, “I love you too, Phil. I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You’ve given me so much and I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”  


Smiling triumphantly, Phil reached his hand forward until he cupped his face. Both boys smiled at each other, until neither could wait and they crushed their faces together.  


Kissing Phil was unlike anything Dan had ever felt before.  


At first both boys were hesitant and gentle. It was as if they were both exploring new terrain. Yet, the longer the kiss went on, the more intense they became. Each touch was lingering and soft, Phil’s hands cupped Dan’s face and Dan’s stomach fluttered once again with butterflies. Each second was filled with longing, and Dan loved every moment. He loved feeling Phil’s hair in his hands and he loved how they chuckled so often against each other’s lips.  


When Phil finally pulled away, Dan wanted to cry out and beg him to stay. Phil only laughed quietly, reminding Dan once again how much older he was. They looked at each other again, eyes holding pledges and promises.  


Phil suddenly stood and reached out to help Dan up. Dan took his hand and shakily got to his feet. This moment with Phil was life-altering. He felt bubbly, even giddy. He glanced over at Phil to already find him staring back.  


“There’s only one thing left to do now,” Phil stated casually, starting back towards the park.  


“Oh? And what is that?” Dan asked, his tone playful.  


Phil looked at Dan, his eyes holding mock-pain. “We need to figure out how to tell the Phandom.”


End file.
